


there for you

by cursivelights



Category: True Beauty - Yaongyi (Webcomic), 여신강림 | True Beauty (Korea TV)
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Hospitals, Post-Episode 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cursivelights/pseuds/cursivelights
Summary: Finally, after he’s sure he’s thoroughly unsettled Suho, he leans close, chasing after Suho’s eyes to slowly ask, “Are you dumb?”Suho huffs a laugh. “Top of the class, actually.”(suho and seojun talk at the hospital)
Relationships: Seojun Han/Suho Lee
Comments: 15
Kudos: 191





	there for you

The hospital room swims into view as Suho regains consciousness.  
  
It takes time for his body to catch up with him, and once it does, it registers the pain of the collision. A dull pain in his side and a pounding headache in his temples. None of it compares to the anguish behind his ribs, wrapped tight around the beating muscle inside.  
  
Everything hurts. He lets a single tear loose and quickly wipes it away on his pillow case when the door clicks open.  
  
He takes a shuddery breath and turns his head to look at his visitor. Blinks once before turning his head away. “Why did you follow me?” he asks. He doesn’t look at Seojun. It’s easier to talk to him without seeing all that hate and accusation in his eyes. “Didn’t you say you want me to follow Seyeon?” there’s caustic humor in the way he poses the question. “That was your chance.”  
  
Seojun reaches for a chair and drags it across the marble of the floor. Straddles it and crosses the arm that isn’t in a sling over the backrest with a lazy blink. He doesn’t respond, keeping his gaze bland as he watches Suho fumble with the buttons of his hospital gown, gaze fixed on the window. Finally, after he’s sure he’s thoroughly unsettled Suho, he leans close, chasing after Suho’s eyes to slowly ask, “Are you dumb?”  
  
Suho huffs a laugh. “Top of the class, actually.”  
  
Seojun scowls grumpily like he’s about to snap. “Ya! School grades don’t prove anything.”  
  
There’s a ghost of a smile on Suho’s lips when he looks at him. “Are you here to finish the job?” it’s an indirect way to ask him what he’s doing here. They’re not friends. They’ll never _be_ friends.  
  
“Nope,” Seojun smirks a bit. “Do you think I’d risk jail?”  
  
“Why’d you follow me?” Suho questions instead.  
  
The smirk on Seojun’s face slides off as he blinks, turning his eyes away and tonguing at the inside of his cheek like he’s trying to think up some excuse. He shrugs when he looks back at Suho. “If you die, Jugyeong will end up crying to me!” he exclaims, pointing an accusatory finger at him. “Aish. I’m sick of you two’s relationship drama,” he ends his piss-poor excuse with a huff, playing exasperated.  
  
Suho’s smile twitches, tipping up at the corners. It makes Seojun shift uncomfortably. “Stop that,” he mumbles, which is apparently _amusing_ to Suho, makes him breathe a laugh and look up at the ceiling.  
  
“You’ve always been a bad liar,” he comments offhandedly. An afterthought.  
  
It’s all it takes for Seojun to drop his façade, shoulders slacking as he sits upright, a muscle in his jaw throbbing. “You really want to know why?”  
  
“Mm,” Suho hums his affirmative.  
  
The silence after is broken up by Suho’s rhythmic breathing and the beeping of the machine beside his bed. After a minute, Seojun gets up, pulling the chair back where it was. Suho looks at him, equally confused as expectant.  
  
Seojun stands tall, looking down at Suho with some sort of superiority. It’s not _powerplay_ per se. It’s just something Seojun _needs_ to do to feel like he’s in control of the situation, even if he’s hanging onto the last thread of the reins. “I did it because you were my friend,” he states. A callback to Suho’s own words.  
  
Suho gazes up at him, eyes wide and teary and lips pressed tight like he’s physically holding back words, or tears. Seojun isn’t sure.  
  
The heartbeat graph on the machine next to Suho’s bed goes. _crazy._ Seojun lifts a brow at it, then looks at Suho with a complacent roll of his shoulders. Suho clears his throat and lifts his chin. “I’m tired. Go.”  
  
Seojun doesn’t loiter, he offers him a two finger salute before ambling over to the door, stopping just short of leaving to turn to Suho. “Don’t go throwing yourself in front of cars again, you jerk.”


End file.
